


The Rock Show

by micklerswag



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Concert, M/M, ahh i don't know what to tag, concert!au, oh yeah hux accidentally breaks kylo's nose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micklerswag/pseuds/micklerswag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Concert!AU Kylux based off of a prompt from tumblr user double-b-ass's list of prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rock Show

The crowd is in a talkative frenzy, the constant buzz of people and their own conversations. Kylo stood near the bottom of the staircase leaning against a graffiti covered wall. His dark curls were in a state of disarray, falling in front of his face. Kylo didn't like going to shows by himself, but he was familiar with the venue, so he felt relatively comfortable. Kylo was standing opposite to the small stage, watching the band bring in their instruments and set up. He thought about his bass guitar and how he needed to put together some extra money to buy new strings.

The band began with a bass riff that sent strong vibrations from the speakers on the edge of the stage. Soon the guitar was joined by the violent clashing of symbols, the drummer putting his full force into playing, and the singer's garbled words, screaming into the microphone. The vibrations practically shook the entire building, the buzz of vibrations coming from the concrete floor below him moved through the soles of his feet and up his legs. The mass of people around Kylo moved in sweeping, fast motions, a sea of people moving as one. Kylo was pushed forward from his spot in the back. Bodies pushed against him from every side, the crowd was alive. Kylo squeezed through bodies, past flailing limbs, to find more room. Someone shoves him forward, he stumbles but balances himself before he falls. Kylo realizes the sudden space around him, no one right next to him. Kylo jumps out of the way of a man swinging his arms wildly, closed fist. Kylo got thrown into to the pit. People are moving recklessly, thrashing limbs in any direction. Elbows connect with stomachs and fists connect with mouths. The dim lighting makes it difficult for Kylo to see what's happening clearly, but he manages to dodge two people ducking down to avoid the flying fists. He turns to move back to the edge of the opening when a fist connected directly with his nose. There is a audible crack like the snap of a pencil. The impact rings through Kylo's face and down to his collar bones. His eyes shutter open to see retracting pale white knuckles. Kylo opens his eyes more to see who the fist belongs to. A man in his early twenties, stood there, eyes wide. Kylo couldn't hear past the ringing in his ears but he could read the man's lips, mouthing out a quick 'oh shit'. Blood was pouring out of Kylo's nose but all he could look at was the light freckles spotted all across the boy's face, like a field of peach coloured flowers across pale skin, skin like the knuckles that were in front of his face seconds ago. The blood is soaking the front of his shirt. The redhead pulls off his jacket and offers it up to Kylo, who quickly presses it to his face, sponging up all the liquid. The boy grabs Kylo's arm and drags him through the mass of jumping bodies, squeezing past shoulders. They make their way out of the crowd and head for the exit. Kylo is guided up the stairs, stumbling on a few of them. He's not paying attention to where he's stepping, only the slender fingers wrapped around his wrist, tugging him up the concrete stairs. They exit out of a heavy iron door and onto the deserted street. Other than a few street lights casting down bright fluorescent beams, it's dark. Kylo guesses it's around nine o'clock. The man lets go of Kylo and walks to the curb.

"Follow me, please," he curtly says before stepping down onto the street looking both ways for nonexistent traffic.

Kylo moves the jacket from his face to speak, but he doesn't get any real words out, only confused sputtering.

"I-I don't know who you are." Kylo wishes he would have said anything other than that but that's the best he can manage with the dizziness.

The redhead whips back around moving quickly before stopping in front of Kylo and extending his arm.

"My name is Brendol Hux, I believe I have broken your nose and I'm going to take you to hospital," Hux's hand was outstretched waiting for a handshake.

Kylo raised up the hand holding the blood drenched jacket and the other hand, covered in partially dried blood. Hux nodded to himself and lowered his hand.

"If you'll follow me, I'll take you to my car and we'll drive to the hospital."

"I really don't think it's that bad, I-," Hux raised his hand and abruptly cut him off.

"Trust me, I know what a broken nose sounds like, I'll pay for the visit and treatment myself."

Kylo was a little surprised. Most times when he got hit at shows, the person who hit him would ask if he's okay, throw him a simple 'sorry' and carry on. This man wanted to not only take him to the ER, but pay for visit, too. Kylo mumbled an 'okay' from behind the jacket held to his face. The bleeding was slowing down to a trickle and Kylo was happy, he'd begun to feel very lightheaded. Hux turned back to the road and Kylo trailed behind him. They walked to a parking lot on the next block and got into Hux's car. Hux pulled out of the parking lot and began driving to the nearest hospital, an easy 30 minute drive.

After almost 5 minutes of sitting in silence Kylo remembered that he hadn't introduced himself earlier. He could talk clearly now, the bleeding had stopped, the heavy jacket rested on his lap.

"By the way, I'm Kylo," his voice was the only noise filling the car, "and thank you for taking me to the hospital and everything."

Kylo could feel the swelling across the bridge of his nose. He peered into the side mirror and saw purple and blue bruising forming all around his nose.

"It's really no problem, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have a broken nose to begin with," Hux replied.

"I was in the pit, that's really a free-for-all type of place, it isn't your fault it was just an accident."

Hux uttered a brief 'hmm' and it fell silent again. Of course until Kylo began talking some more.

"So what were you doing at that show, not to be rude or anything, it just doesn't seem like your kind of thing."

Kylo had noticed Hux's appearance while they were standing on the sidewalk, outside of the venue. Hux was more on the thinner side, he wore black jeans matched with a dark grey shirt and would have had a navy blue jacket on top of that. His hair was parted and neatly combed, smoothed back with gel. Hux didn't have any piercings or tattoos, just clear alabaster skin. The only marks he had on his skin were the light freckles. Also judging by his body size, Kylo was surprised he was in the pit to even begin with.

"That was my second time seeing that band actually, I got into their stuff about a year ago. And I know, I don't really look the part of the punk rocker, but I have a dress code to adhere to."

Kylo snickered at the words 'punk rocker', it sounded like something his dad would say.

"Not being mean or anything, but you're kind of small to be in a pit like that, what were you doing in there?" Kylo's voiced raised with inquisition toward the end of his sentence.

"What the hell do you mean 'small'!? You've only got about 2 inches of height on me," Hux looked over at Kylo before turning back to the road, "And you're as broad as a barn, of course you think I'm small."

Hux was right. In terms of physical build, Hux was much smaller, kind of dainty in way, compared to Kylo's wide shoulders, thick torso, and gangly limbs. Hux's porcelain skin only added to how delicate he appeared. But those were merely appearances, Kylo knew Hux was stronger than he looked, his swollen nose was the proof. Kylo stared at Hux for awhile. He had to admit, the man was attractive.

"Did I hurt your feelings or something," Hux quipped, hands firm on the steering wheel, eyes looking straight ahead.

"No you didn't, I was just thinking," Kylo replied, it was a sheepish answer, Hux had known he was staring at him.

The hospital came into view and Hux pulled his car into the parking garage next to the hospital and parked. They made their way into the emergency room.

Kylo signed in at the front desk, on the small desk clock, the time read 10:37. After putting down his name and information, Kylo moved to the waiting room and took the seat to the left of Hux, who had grabbed a magazine and was thumbing through the glossy pages. There weren't many people there in the waiting area, which wasn't surprising, it was Thursday night and at this time most people were home. Kylo heard Hux let out a sigh next to him, obviously bored. There's not much to do in an emergency waiting room.

"You don't have to hang around you know, you did enough by driving me here, I think I can handle it from here," Kylo spoke while still looking at the 10 o'clock news, playing on a small TV mounted on the wall across from him.

"No it's fine, really, I have some responsibility in this situation and like I said before, I'm paying to get you patched up."

Hux shifted in his seat, facing himself toward Kylo as he spoke.

Kylo gave a small smile in Hux's direction. He could really see the man now. Not like on the dim sidewalk or in the car, with nothing but passing lights. Under the bright fluorescent lights above them, Kylo saw ginger tresses swept back and out of his vision, except one strand that fell across his temple. The gel must be wearing off. Green eyes stared back at him, intently.

"So...Brendol h-," Hux interjected before Kylo could finish the word.

"It's Hux, I prefer Hux."

"Oh, I'm sorry, well Hux, if you don't mind me asking how old are you?"

"I'm 22, I'll be 23 in December. How about you? How old are you?"

"19 till October." Hux didn't look like he was only 22, he looked so much more mature, so much older. Kylo still had baby fat.

"Are you in college?"

"Military academy, actually, but i did do four years at a University."

"Oh, cool, what did you major?"

"I majored in political science," Kylo raised an eyebrow and Hux simplified it, "Politics."

Hux talked about political science until Kylo was called in to see a doctor. Kylo never found politics to be anything other than messy and boring, he avoided the subject even though his mother was a state senator. But Hux had a way of making it seem interesting. He talked about it in the most lively way. He could tell when Kylo didn't understand something and he'd explain it. 

The doctor determined that while large, his nose was fine. Well as fine as a broken nose can be. There was no shattering and the bone wasn't displaced. The doctor allowed Kylo to wash off the blood before he bandaged it. A nurse gave him some ice to help with the swelling and told him to give it a few weeks to heal. Kylo headed back out to the waiting room, but didn't find Hux there. He went to the check in desk and the woman there told him his friend left about twenty minutes ago but his visit was paid.

Kylo let out a sigh and collected the jacket he'd left in the waiting room. The automatic doors to the front outside area of the hospital swished open and he stepped out. The area was chillier than earlier when he had arrived and a breeze had picked up. Out of the corner of Kylo's eye, he saw something grey, like a mist, move. When turned his head he saw Hux, leaned against the wall to the right of him. He was staring out at tall downtown buildings wrapped in darkness, it had to be about midnight now. Hux held a lit cigarette in between his slender fingers, taking drag after drag, exhaling swirls of light grey smoke into the air. The swirls danced away and disappeared in the cool breeze. Hux finished his cigarette, smothered it in the side of the wall and threw it into a trashcan. Kylo watched Hux's movements, they weren't slow but they weren't hurried or rushed either. Hux glanced up from his spot to the side of the door, and advanced toward Kylo. Now he was face him, both standing under the single light at the hospital's main doors. Hux brought his hand up to Kylo's face, lightly touching along the bandaging. Kylo could smell the nicotine on Hux's fingers as his hand ghosted over his nose.

"Looks much better," Hux broke the silence, talking in a light, quiet voice, "and the swelling has gone down significantly."

Hux withdrew his hand returning it to his side. He gave Kylo what seemed to be a smile, it was only a little pull of his lips.

"Well how about we get you home, it's late and you're probably tired."

Hux began to saunter away, toward the parking garage. Kylo followed behind him, eventually meeting the redhead's pace.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever uploaded to the Internet, please tell me what you think!


End file.
